<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 hours till i say goodbye. by takamiblushes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471848">3 hours till i say goodbye.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamiblushes/pseuds/takamiblushes'>takamiblushes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamiblushes/pseuds/takamiblushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tatlong oras nalang bago ang bagong taon. tatlong oras nalang din bago siya mamaalam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 hours till i say goodbye.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic, pls be nice. enjoy! it's pretty short since it's just something that i needed to cure my iwaoi angst brainrot lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>isa. dalawa. tatlo.</p><p>no.<br/>
this is not another spoken word poetry starting with those typical lines.<br/>
this is a story. </p><p>this is their story. at ganito siya nagsisimula.</p><p>actually..... no. </p><p>this is how it ended. </p><p>tatlo. tatlong oras nalang.</p><p>tatlong oras nalang ang natitira bago magtapos ang kanilang kwento.</p><p>10:00 p.m. | Dec. 31, 2020</p><p>shaky movements, him being out of breath, and eyes that are tired of crying. </p><p>oikawa sat at the corner of his room questioning why the world is so unfair. </p><p>“o-okay mom.” he hung up the call. </p><p>and with that, he finally gave up his composure. </p><p>he laughed. but there was no humor in that laugh what so ever.</p><p>“hahaha putangina!” sigaw ni tooru na tila bang minumura niya ang mundo. kasi putangina ng mundo diba? napakadaya. </p><p>“tooru, love?” </p><p>he wiped his tears away. </p><p>“let’s go na, the mat is set up sa labas.” hajime invited tooru to go outside to see the stars. </p><p>“teka lang, i’m just looking for something.” </p><p>lies.</p><p>“ano yon, let me help you?” </p><p>“no need, i found it na.” he tried to fix himself. but it was still a little noticable that he cried earlier. </p><p>“hey, are you okay?” </p><p>“of course. let’s go na” the younger man gave him a small smile and pulled him down to sit at the white and red picnic mat. </p><p>such a sweet couple. everyone would think that. seeing oikawa laying his head down on the older man’s lap. such a perfect couple. </p><p>but it all has to end. </p><p>he doesnt know how to break it to him though. </p><p>11:00 p.m. | Dec. 31, 2020</p><p>“hey tooru, love?”</p><p>“iwachan.”</p><p>they both talked in unison. </p><p>oh shit. </p><p>“ikaw na mauna” tooru said. </p><p>“oh, okay. haha.” </p><p>“i just wanted to say thank you. salamat dahil you stayed with me through these 3 years, and we’re about to make it four na.”</p><p>tangina, ang hirap naman iwan neto.</p><p>“mahal na mahal na mahal kita. you deserve the world, love. and i might not be able to give it to you pero i’ll give you my all instead. i’m all yours tooru. tangina, sayong sayo na ako.” </p><p>hajime was about to cry. how precious, tooru thought to himself. </p><p>“i love you, tooru.” he whispered embracing tooru and laying his head down on his left shoulder. </p><p>tooru chuckled. how fake and full of pain that chuckle was. </p><p>haha. </p><p>here it fucking goes.</p><p>“iwachan.”</p><p>tooru let go of the embrace. </p><p>“thank you den.” his voice cracked. </p><p>“thank you for the 3 years. thank you for staying with me and putting up with all my bullshit,” tears were already falling out of oikawa’s eyes, “alam mo, mahal na mahal na mahal din kita.” </p><p>“you were always there when i needed you. you helped me go through a lot. you say i deserve the world? </p><p>i dont need that, love.</p><p>cause i’ve already got you. </p><p>and that’s more than enough.” </p><p>hajime was just staring at his lover. he was speechless. tooru isn’t usually like this. </p><p> </p><p>“....... but i don’t deserve you.”</p><p>confusion was painted on hajime’s face. </p><p>“you deserve more, and that’s not me.” </p><p>oh how it shattered oikawa’s heart saying those words. </p><p>“huh? tooru, anong pinagsasasabi mo?”</p><p>“i-i don’t love you anymore.” </p><p>“bullshit!” </p><p>it was. it was bullshit. it was a lie. </p><p>“i don’t deserve you, love. you’re meant to be with someone else.” </p><p>“are you b-breaking up with me?” iwaizumi said with so much confusion, in fact, he was about to burst in tears, his cracking voice made it obvious.</p><p>tooru just gave a small nod to answer his question. </p><p>“but you’re all i have, tooru. i don’t need more, i need yo—”</p><p>“no you dont, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s your parents, isn’t it.”</p><p>tooru’s eyes widen. </p><p>“putangina sabi ko na nga ba.”</p><p>“i have no choice, iwa.” oikawa said, on the verge of breaking down. frustration was clearly seen in his eyes. </p><p>“they said they’ll take karisa away from me if i don’t marry that ushijima guy.” tears kept falling. he really didn’t want to do this.</p><p>“using your sister to make you do something you don’t want. how fucking disgusting.” </p><p>“i know. so please. let me let you go peacefully. let’s celebrate this new years like how we usually would. let’s pretend. just now. just for today. and after this, </p><p> </p><p>... you can let me go. you can forget about me. you can find someone else. someone better.” </p><p>“don’t say that. you’re the best thing that ever happened to me tooru.” </p><p>both of them smiled. both of them forced a smile.</p><p>hajime grabbed tooru’s waist to close the gap between them. oikawa lays his head on his lover’s shoulder. they just look at the stars.</p><p>“i love you.”</p><p>tooru faced iwaizumi and put his forhead on on iwaizumi’s. </p><p>“i love you too.” he whispered.</p><p>12:00 | Jan. 1, 2021</p><p>“Happy New Year, love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for typos haha, i didn’t really proofread.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>